This invention relates to poly(ethylene-butylene) (meth)acrylates, compositions comprising such polymers, methods of preparation, and methods of use.
Polybutadiene (meth)acrylates are well known articles of commerce. Examples include CN301, CN302 and CN303 from Sartomer Company. These products are used in radiation or peroxide cured inks, coatings, adhesives, printing plates and other applications. Beneficial properties imparted by these materials include high flexibility, low Tg, hydrophobicity, chemical resistance and adhesion to substrates. One drawback of these products is that they have limited oxidative stability with respect to weathering and heat ageing which has limited their use. In addition, the hydroxyl-terminated poly(ethylene-butylene) resins are not widely available and their (meth)acrylate derivatives and properties have not been studied. Urethane (meth)acrylates based on hydroxyl-terminated polybutadiene with alkylene oxide derived terminal hydroxyl groups have been described (U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,201; U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,066; Japanese Unexamined Patent 2002-371101, and references cited therein).